Talk:Meerkat Manor 5
Actors Meerkat Got any named for pups? Since Meerkat Manor renames meerkats and Pups, I am open to any ideas on what the meerkats should be called. Rocket Dog most will have litters, I will name them but in Meerkat Manor, they will get new names. So you can give me some new names that will be used on the show. Messing with Meerkat Manor 5 I finally read the other people's edits that were done when I was gone. The ones I took off because they were not where I was going with the my story. First of all, no one else but the author should edit a fan-fiction so I don't why people thought they could mess with my story. There was nothing that said other users could put what ever mob they want in and write what they want on Meerkat Manor, just because you want you mob in the show doesn't mean it is going to happen. I had alreay planed everything out so it was rather sad to have fix my story.Well That was forever ago so I am not that mad. My point is, why kill off Rocket Dog, didn't I say at the top Rocket Dog was still alive? And how she died was a bit lame, sorry but that wouldn't kill a real meerkat. And how come Dave was forgotten after Rocket Dog died? He had just joined the group so he was still the dominant male and if Rocket Dog had died, he wouldn't just leave but simply become Sophie's mate, there were plenty of unrelated females still in the group. Thunder wouldn't have joined the Whiskers with so many males, Machu Pichu, Wollow, Axel, Rhogan Josh, Rufus and Dave were still around. He couldn't join becuase they Whiskers still had the males and alreay had Dave. That wouldn't happen in the in real life. Oh and also Wiley Kat wasn't pregnant. She hadn't mated with any males so how could she have pups? The edited were not well thought out clearly. Anyways don't mess with someone else stories because that is mean. Also the writing styles were different which makes it hard to read. Consistency can make or break a story. I try to make my mobs realistic and I try to keep Meerkat Manor 5 as close as I can to the show. So everyone can write their own stories about their own mobs please and no using the Whiskers as a rival. The stories must only contain your mobs only. This way something like this never happens again and we can keep this fair. Okay and that's what I thoguht of that. I hope I haven't made anyone made, but I had to say what I thought and hopefully we can avoid anything liek this again.Aniju Aura 07:12, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Season Six Okay will be a season 6 for Meerkat Manor. Because the Meerkat Manor usually had thirdteen to fourteeen episodes per season, I couldn't fit all the events I wanted. So I will make a new season after this one. I already have some ideas and a new mob for season 6, with a surpising new leader. Also since I don't have time to write a thirdy mintue long episode, I had to shorten the episodes so veiwers wouldn't have to read a lot. The later episodes of season 5 are longer then from what I started off with. So After season 5 I will start posting season 6 up so keep any eye out for new episodes on Season 5! Aniju Aura 07:19, November 12, 2010 (UTC) I don't think people understant that not every mob they want will be in Meerkat Manor. I was considering using the Elveera for the new rival gang in the third season and a new mob formed by evicted females. You'll be surprised to find out who is the dominant female! Aniju Aura 03:41, November 14, 2010 (UTC)